


【L月】会议轶事

by Morfire



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire





	【L月】会议轶事

月确实没想过在这种场合碰到L。  
不过这家伙胆子也太大了，难道议员这种身份伪装不会很快就被戳破吗？他怎么有胆在这种级别的国际会议上露脸，还不断找存在感？  
没看到他旁边的英国官员脸都快黑了吗。  
月保持着无懈可击的微笑，至少在想到他不是一个人在忍受侦探的智障举动，就感觉舒畅多了。即使这位“英国议员”专门揪着他的话找茬，他还是能理智地用言语和风度把这位“同行”衬托得像个撒泼打滚的小孩子。  
完美。  
虽然不知道L出现于政治场合有何目的，不过月很清楚对方不服务于任何一个政体，而且他也确信不是日本团内部的问题。而他乐于看其他团体倒霉，所以，当解谜游戏作壁上观确实是这次会议意外的小乐趣。  
本段会议结束的时候，月心情甚好。他礼貌而利落地结束了和各位代表的寒暄，然后紧紧跟着L，心想他可不能错过这家伙的调查。  
他盯着对方走了三层楼，看起来这层楼今天没有人办公，然后走进了拐角的洗手间。尽管他确信L早就注意到了他这个尾巴，不过前几次的合作应该够知己知彼的了。L今天出现在这里就绝不可能没想到夜神月会旁观他办案。  
也就是说，L默认了他的参与。  
月心情大好。虽然他始终没有L的联系方式，但那几次合作都很有意思，让他相当享受。  
L当然不是去上厕所的。他刻意绕了这么多路走到这边来，也许是在寻找什么。这样想着，月也不再掩饰自己的跟踪，堂堂正正地走进了洗手间。  
他眼睛扫过一圈，隔间的门都开着，视线所及处没有人。难道有暗道？  
“唔——！”  
突然一只手伸出来捂住了他的嘴巴，一股大力揽着他的腰把他拖进了隔间里。  
咔嗒。行云流水的锁门。  
月在措手不及的下一瞬就认出了手的主人是谁，此刻自然一点也不紧张。只是先前哪怕一瞬间的惊讶也让他在那只手离开他嘴巴时咳嗽起来。  
“……你还不放开手吗？”等他终于直起了腰，恢复正常的时候，那只手的主人还紧紧地搂着他的腰，“再说了，难道你就准备一直站在我后面？L。”  
“请叫我史密斯议员，夜神月先生。”  
月嫌弃地想要拍开对方的脏手，只可惜没有成功。“那么，史密斯先生，请问您现在准备做什么呢？”  
“月想要我做什么？”对方凑近了脑袋，充满暗示性的声音贴着他的耳廓钻进脑袋，“怎么办，我也很苦恼呢。”  
“喔？”月挑挑眉，意有所指地说，“议员先生在苦恼什么？莫非是有什么干扰了您的工作？”他加重了“工作”两个字的音，大有取笑世界第一侦探竟然无心正事的意思。  
“是啊，”L啃起了拇指，语气突然无辜单纯，“怎么办，看月君对我搔首弄姿的时候我就硬了。”  
月眯起眼睛：“……我，搔首弄姿？”  
“对啊。”对方偏了偏脑袋，过硬的黑发扫过他的脖颈，让月忍不住瑟缩一下。但显然对方还要得寸进尺，因为下一刻他的耳垂就被人含住了，剩下的对话是在含糊吸吮和咬牙切齿间进行的。  
“谈判场上西装革履的月真是别有一番风韵呢。”最可恨的是对方还吸得啧啧有声。  
“对于色鬼我确实无话可说。”  
但结果L欣然地接过了“色鬼”的头衔，移开了嘴边的手，撩开西装下摆，从臀部摸索进外套里，转了半圈，最后在皮带的缝隙间向下插入，深入到被一层薄薄的内裤所兜住的禁域。  
月差点没忍住逸出一声呻吟，但恨恨地扭头瞪了L一眼，但结果却好像被守株待兔一样含住了嘴唇。这下他连话都说不出来了。但月岂是甘于示弱的人物？他稍向后一顶，就蹭到了火热又坚硬的一处。这混蛋的兴致的确高于他的想象。他于是干脆摆动起臀部，隔着层层布料缓慢而带有节奏地给予对方刺激。他一边扭着腰，一边捕捉着对方的舌头，想要夺回主导权。  
男人终于被揭开淡定自若的伪装，呼吸逐渐加重，某一瞬间他分开了两人纠缠不舍的舌头，然后重新咬住了对方的唇瓣，又磨又舔，着重攻击于一点，完全置月嘴唇的其他地方于不顾。  
“真是无情的指控呢，夜神先生。明明你在会议上也兴奋得不行。”  
含含糊糊的声音流入月的喉咙，月觉得连舌根处都越发痒了。尤其是对方的一声“夜神先生”，更是让他想起了自己的父亲，双腿间的布料变得更紧了。因为这流氓从来都是那样称呼他的父亲的。  
嘴唇被叼着，对方的鼻尖又戳得他发痒，让他实在难以说话，只好用上牙刮过对方的嘴唇，示意他松开自己，然后嘴对着嘴吻了上去。至少在这种接吻间他还能找到机会说话。“我可……没有。”他不是不知道自己此刻的声音半像是呢喃半像是呻吟，一点也没有反驳的姿态。只不过心想L也是自身难保，感觉扯平了。  
皮带不知道什么时候被解开了，随着月慢慢又煽情的摆臀，西裤逐渐滑落，挂在膝盖上不上不下。这样反而让他更觉束缚，于是伸了手想要扯下裤子，但这只手也被那混蛋抓住了，就放在月肿胀得不行的部位前。他心烦地咬了一口L的舌头，但对方不但不以为意，反而还低低笑了起来，振动的胸腔紧贴着月的脊椎，一股酥麻顺着神经窜上头皮又带着更多的快感没入到身后——这家伙到现在都没有碰过这里，天知道他究竟怎么打算。  
但傲慢如夜神月是不会开口求饶的。相反，他松开了反勾住对方腰后的手，挤开两人身体间的缝隙，手指勾着自己的内裤，好像漫不经心一样拉了下来。前面的布料还因为L的掌控贴在小腹前，但后面的已经被拉到了下边，就卡在臀部下方，绷紧的布料兜着两瓣浑圆的屁股，其间的缝隙因为月用力紧贴着L的身体而稍微打开，正正好半夹不夹地贴在L的肿大处。  
身后那人抽了一声，被迫退了一步撞在门上，连带着月也跟着这股惯性，几乎嵌进他的怀里。那家伙还好好穿着衣服，而他知道对方的西裤已经湿了一片，活该。看他等会怎么出去。  
月一边幸灾乐祸地想着，一边继续隔着布料捉弄“一本正经的史密斯先生”。虽然他自己因为对方的搓揉而颤抖着，双腿几乎撑不住自己的身体，只能靠在L身上，但只要是看到这家伙吃瘪他就高兴。  
L心满意足地吞噬着月的呻吟，身下加速的震颤和紧绷的肌肉让他知道月快要达到高潮。然后他松开嘴唇，顺着脸颊一路逡巡到耳边重新叼住红肿的耳垂。含糊的声音再次传来：“月这么大声，要是被人发现了该怎么办？”  
“你……明明是……”即使隔着最后一层布料，但对方加速的手上动作让他马上就要高潮了，只是过剩的自尊还不容许他这么做而已。在这种情况下，能断断续续地在呻吟间隙说话已经是他努力自制的结果了。“找准了这地方……嗯……没人……”  
他余光看到对方无辜地瞪大了眼睛。“算一算时间，这层楼的人该回来了。”  
月正打算揭露他的谎言，但接着一声开门的声音就炸响了，然后是皮鞋踩在瓷砖上的声音……这家伙说真的？！他不要命了吗？！  
虽然理智选择，L应该在这时候选择静止。但月实在对L的羞耻心没有什么信心，而且……他才发现那家伙就趁着他震惊的时候脱下了他的内裤，抓着他的手从根部到顶端用力地飞快撸动起来。他真的控制不住呻吟了，发软的身体连一丝反抗的力量都提不起来，只能紧紧靠在对方怀里，咬进牙关，妄图对抗这灭顶的快感。  
隔壁响起水声的时候，月终于射了出来，压不住的呻吟刚冒了个头就被一个野蛮的吻重新堵住。射出的精液被L的手接过然后迅速抹了一把他的脸颊。他还来不及生气，首先想到的是自己现在一定糟糕极了。但无论是瘫软得直打颤的双腿还是沉重的喘息亦或者是慵懒的高潮余韵，都让他在此刻只能受L摆布。  
一直吊在膝盖的西裤不知什么时候落在了地上，L的鞋就压在上面。而等他发现的时候，L已经拉开了自己的拉链，扯下内裤，露出蓄势待发的巨物。  
陆陆续续已经有人来了，间或有交谈声在室内响起。而L火热的坚硬已经分开了他的臀瓣。习惯性事的身体很自然地为对方开道，甚至穴口都一张一合地在邀请对方进入。夜神月羞耻得无法自容，好不容易恢复了一点力气就要摆脱L的束缚。只是他却碍于有旁人而不敢有大动作，自然被那混蛋制得死死的。眼看着那淫棍真的就要闯进来了，危机感让月心中的警铃大作，理智让他不得不暂时抛下自尊，和从进门开始就没有正脸相对的色鬼谈起条件：“L！难道……呜——”巨物已经顶在了穴口上，戳着外面的褶皱向内翻去。他缓了好半天才找回满天乱飞的词语，继续低声说，“你想被发现吗？”  
“我相信月会努力不让我们被发现的。”  
太不要脸了！  
但月实在清楚这个人会做出什么。如果他不示弱，那么待会他真的要在磨死人的横冲直撞中引来其他人的。他只好挣扎着转过身，面对面贴着L的脸，对他说：“我帮你口。”  
对方无声的笑了起来，看样子是早就算到这一步了。L实在享受月一本正经又万般无奈主动的时候。  
所以L松开了手，低头看着月跪在地上，一只手扶着根部，缓缓把肿得发硬的肉棒吞进嘴里。只是看着这幅景象，L就想要高潮了。谁能想到禁欲的夜神月议员会变得如此淫荡呢？L的东西又粗又长，而对方总能轻而易举地整根吞没，喉咙抽动，带来完全不一样的快感。L此刻也只能靠在门上，双手紧紧地揪着月的头发，强迫他抬起眼睛看向自己。  
此时占有主动权的是月，他当然知道对方就要忍不住了，于是调戏的心渐起。他吐出L的肉棒，伸着舌头，一根银丝缀在龟头和舌尖。然后他又凑近了，殷红的舌头一卷，舔过铃口，把龟头舔得干干净净。他重新吞下了L的东西，不过这回只吞了半根，牙齿微微刮蹭着敏感的皮肤，一双修长的手像弹奏乐器一样把玩着囊袋和根部，弄得青筋越发狰狞。  
L艰难地吞下一口唾沫，就算是他都很难不在这样的妖精面前缴械投降，尤其是对方全力以对的时候。这时候抽水的声音正好响了起来，他紧了紧喉咙，只能试图在言语上取得优势：“月君口技生疏不少，想来你丈夫都没享受过这种待遇。”  
月不置可否地用舌根磨蹭着他的马眼。  
“真可惜他没机会看到你这幅淫荡的样子。”  
他终于忍不住了，压抑许久的呻吟从紧咬的牙关间逸出。他抱着月的后脑向前一挺腰，整根没入，几乎把两颗沉甸甸的囊袋都塞进了对方的嘴里。不断收缩抽动着的喉咙迎接着浓稠的热流。直到L抽出自己的东西时，白稠的液体还停留在舌尖，拉扯一条细细的丝。疲软的阴茎色心不改，仍在吐露体液的龟头蹭花了月的脸。但月很快就站了起来。他正要说些什么——  
门被敲响了。两个人同时僵住。  
咚咚。“你还好吗？”  
“……”里面一团糟的两个人迅速交换了眼神，决定由L发声。  
“没事，我很好。”  
那个人没有再说话，只是笑了一声便离开了。  
月总觉得对方已经知道了，只不过没有明说而已。显然由L的表情可以看出他也是这么想的。但……  
他再次高估了对方的下限。  
因为就这么结束了的夜神月毫无防备地被转过了身，上半身又被推了一把，猝然间只能趴在马桶盖上，他还没有认清发生了什么，然后下一刻，臀瓣被大力分开，重新硬挺的巨物闯入早就渴望安慰的穴口，丝毫不给夜神月一点准备时间，就直直没入根部。囊袋啪地撞在光滑而富有弹性的屁股肉上，一声脆响回荡在洗手间里，让月下意识地绷紧了自己的身体，连带着本就紧致非常的甬道更加收紧，夹得L一声闷哼，差点精关失守。  
好在两人都知道现在这里只有他们两个。于是月想着干脆快点做完让L滚，非常配合地接受对方次次没顶的冲撞，甚至放任自己低声呻吟。而L则占尽了月主动配合的优势，一双铁箍一样的手掐着月的细腰，方便自己大张大合的横冲直撞。啪啪的声音不断在室内回荡，还加上有时候L退得太多，整根滑出的“啵”声。其实两人都绷紧了神经，注意门口是否有来人。每次有脚步声响起，他们都会定住一瞬，深埋在月体内的肉棒享受一次极端的收缩。但运气似乎眷顾着月，那些脚步只是路过而已，始终没人进来。  
不知道过了多久，不知道绷紧了多少次神经，L终于松开了月的腰肢，上面已经被掐出了一对红色的手掌印。他很快摸索到月的乳头，手掌揉搓着胸部，还用指甲掐着硬硬的两个凸起。L嘴上一边占着便宜嘟囔着月要是能怀孕和产乳就好了，一边狠狠地顶入自己，这力道甚至把月都往前撞去，跪趴的双腿再也无法支撑月的身体，几乎全靠两人之间的连系才能让他依然保持着这样的姿势……  
哗啦的水声紧接响起，再次高潮、头脑空白的月愣神了好一会儿，才意识到是自己被干得小便失禁。幸好这时候他的阴茎正对着马桶，不然……他希望现在他的外裤还没被糟蹋到不堪入目的程度……  
……  
等两人终于整理好衣服走出隔间时，L已经换上了空白的表情，而月虽然红着脸，但依旧风度翩翩，让人无法联想到其他地方去。只不过，当他们打开洗手间大门的时候，一个“清洁中”的牌子晃悠悠地在门前摇摆。一瞬间月就明白发生了什么，想必之前那人特意“好心”地挂了个牌子方便里面的两人“办事”。  
他一扭头怒视L，却只看到“史密斯议员”对他露出意犹未尽的笑容。  
显然月永远不会记得自己的瞪视对L的脸皮而言毫无作用，甚至被当作情趣玩味。  
至于“某层楼的男厕有两人天雷地火”的传言？  
……  
夜神月议员一本正经地对这么跟自己八卦的日本官员说：“如果是真的，那也太不知廉耻了。”


End file.
